Eleutheroi (Belgae)
Batacorii (Belgae Spearmen) Batacorii are the file warriors of the Belgae, a group of extremely fierce tribes that were highly independent, well trained and experienced in war. Shunning the 'comforts' often afforded the members of the 'civilised' states, they pride themselves on their rugged way of life, their toughness of mind and body and their skill at arms. The Belgae Batacorii utilize well-made spears and a few decent javelins. Extremely fit and experienced in warfare, they make good melee warriors and impromptu skirmishers. Their versatility, and eagerness for battle / low relative expense, mean they are a fine warrior band for enterprising warlords looking to expand their lands. While unarmoured, they have good quality shields and are well trained in using them to fend of attack. Milnaht (Belgae Swordsmen) The Milnaht (Mel-not; "Great Men") are a very fierce group of warriors. With lands in the north of Gaul, south of Britain, and middle of Hibernia, the Belgae have spread themselves over a fairly wide area. They are a fair mix of Britons and Gauls, with portions of the more civilized Gallic culture mixed into the more tribal and fierce culture of the Britons. They still wear bronze helmets and sometimes employ bronze weapons as back ups. However, they use a great deal of iron in swords, spear, javelin and arrow heads, and chain shirts worn by their nobles. The professional warriors of the Belgae are bare chested warriors with a long, bronze rimmed shield, and bronze helmet, and sometimes painted with the elaborate designs popular to the Britons. Their ferocity and skill with their swords and shields make them capable of standing against slightly heavier warriors. They are also capable of sapping, and have a penchant for undermining walls, making them valuable to any army of Britons marching into Europe, where they are bound to encounter stone fortifications. If the Gauls or a tribe of Britons ever managed to incorporate Belgae regions into their lands, they would undoubtedly try and use them in battle. Aside from their charge, they form an impressive, tight 'shieldwall' type of formation, to resist opposing charges. Historically, the Belgae were a number of extremely fierce tribes that were highly indepedent. However, they were fairly well trained, their violent behavior toward most outsiders forced them to learn tactics and the finer points of warfare to defend themselves from their many, many enemies. The lower warriors would fight bare chested almost always, even in winter, though they actually wore cloaks to the point of the battle, then would toss them aside to fight. Among the Belgic tribes were the Nervii, easily among the most fierce of all the Celtic peoples, and many of the first Celtic invaders into Ireland. The Belgae fought using three main manners, their fierce forward charge, their skilled and methodic ambushes, and their hit-and-run skirmish tactics. They were also skilled sappers and tacticians, but above all remembered is the charge and shieldwall. The Belgae could break near any enemy with a fierce charge, and if they could not, their good skill with their weapons and shields allowed them the power to stand and fight, and their wall could absorb most infantry charges with ease. Taramonnos (Belgae Light Cavalry) The Taramonnos (Tar-ay-mon-os; "Thunderers") were the light cavalry of the Belgae. Devoted to the thunder god, Tarannis, they were said to replicate the sound of thunder in their attacks; a somewhat disturbing trait at least. They are lighter than the horsemen of the Gauls, but fight in a similar manner. They throw javelins and use charge and retreat tactics to weaken and eventually break an enemy, in concert with infantry charges, and harrying tactics to weaken marching foes. Depicted on their shields are symbols of their chosen patron, Tarannis, the symbol of thunder and lightning. Historically, the Belgae were a number of extremely fierce tribes that were highly indepedent. However, they were fairly well trained, their violent behavior toward most outsiders forced them to learn tactics and the finer points of warfare to defend themselves from their many, many enemies. The lower warriors would fight bare chested almost always, even in winter, though they actually wore cloaks to the point of the battle, then would toss them aside to fight. Among the Belgic tribes were the Nervii, easily among the most fierce of all the Celtic peoples, and many of the first Celtic invaders into Ireland. The Belgae fought using three main manners, their fierce forward charge, their skilled and methodic ambushes, and their hit-and-run skirmish tactics. They were also skilled sappers and tacticians, but above all remembered is the charge and shieldwall. The Belgae could break near any enemy with a fierce charge, and if they could not, their good skill with their weapons and shields allowed them the power to stand and fight, and their wall could absorb most infantry charges with ease. Remi Mairepos (Belgae Heavy Cavalry) The Remi were famed horsemen. Brave, unrelenting, and powerful, their cavalry could ride over opposition, and rout numerically superior enemies; their Mairepos (Mar-ep-os; "Great Horses") were able to smash infantry and their armor, shields, and weapons were of good quality, and their skill was unquestionable. They were superior to other Gallic heavy cavalry, but they hailed only from one tribe, and like any cavalry would be vulnerable to longspears and pikes. All the same, properly employed, they could turn a losing situation into a victory. Historically, the Remi were a feared Belgae tribe. Their cavalry was of great skill compared to that of the Gauls, and they made good account of themselves in all battles where they were present, regardless of the outcome. They acted bravely, and performed many actions that would have been suicidal if not for their training and skill, and probably also their fearsome reputation that would weaken the resolve of their foes. Category:Eleutheroi